What's Love Got To Do With It?
by sumikosachiko
Summary: Bakura...do you love me? Do you love someone according to their gender, or their personality" Marik looked Bakura in the eyes. 'But, I can't, this isn't right...' haha, thats all im givin you for the summary!
1. Whats This!

Disclaimer:I do not like YGO

Sumiko: does that say "I do not like YGO"?

Disclaimer: uh...yeah

Sumiko: FIX IT!!!

Disclaimer: I do not _own _YGO

Sumiko: this is my first ever Yaoi (there will be male male pairings but no 'sex' stuff, lime is as far as I'll go!(but maybe I'll spice it up if i get good reviews! ^_~) hope you'll all like it ^_^.

~*~

Bakura walked down the stairs of his hikari's house, as bored as ever. 'I'm as bored as ever', he thought (and as I already pointed out!). "Hey hikari, what's up?" he questioned Ryou as he entered the living room. "AH! Bakura!!!You know your not supposed to be here, my dad might see you, anyways I have to go to school!" said Ryou. "I woke up this late?!...Since when was your father here?" Bakura questioned him again. " Since last night, he came home for once, can you stay with Marik for a week or two? its okay i already asked him if you could. Ok bye!" said Ryou as he closed the door behind him. "Wait!" Bakura called after him but it was too late, Ryou already got on the bus and left.

'Dammit, thanks allot Ryou!' he thought as he got all his belongings and headed off to Marik's house. 'Like I really want to spend time with that pshyco freak who tried to send me to the Shadow Realm!' he screamed in his head. ' He's probably plotting a way to get me six feet under again anyways...' he thought somemore as he got on the bus.

~*~ At the Ishtar's house ~*~

Isis was in her room freaking over the trouble Bakura and her brother could cause while Marik sat on the couch anxious for Bakura's arrival with his yami sitting next to him. " What are you so happy about?" Malik asked. "*giggle* you'll see!" answered Marik. "Just promise you won't fight" Marik begged. " Why should i not (Marik does the puppy dog eyes) alright, alright...i won't fight..." Malik answered. The doorbell rang really loud and Marik jumped up to answer it. " Did you fix the doorbell, Marik, it never rang before..." asked Malik. "Of course I did, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to know if my guest arrived!" Marik said. Marik opened the door and greeted Bakura. 'Um...this is different...' thought Bakura. "Aren't you supposed to be trying to kill me?" Bakura said still watching Marik, not sure what will happen. "Oh, my yami tried to do that, but I'll make sure he won't this time," said Marik as he hugged Bakura's arm and pointed at Malik. "I'll try to make up for what happened a before, okay?" he added smiling sweetly. "Um...Okay?" Bakura wasn't sure what else to say, Marik was freaking him out enough!

A couple hours later, Bakura was already done unpacking and decided to go downstairs to get something to eat, Marik already invited him to use the refrigerator. When Bakura got downstairs the phone rang. He checked the caller ID and answered it. "Hello?" said Bakura. " Bakura!! Dad saw you leave and thought it was me! You have to be more careful!!! He thinks I played hooky!!!" Ryou yelled at him. "How would he know?" asked Bakura, kinda happy that he got Ryou in trouble. "Because the bus said it was going somewhere else, not Domino High!" Ryou said in a 'duh' kinda tone. Bakura and Ryou finished their conversation and hanged up. Bakura sighed and someone started to rub his shoulders. He wiped around to see who it was, it was Marik. Marik wraped his arms around Bakura's waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Bakura's eyes were wide open and he didn't know what to do...

~*~ end chapter

Sumiko: sorry if it was too short ya know, I'm mean like that!

Bakura: hey I want him to get off me now!

Marik: *licks his lips and gives Bakura a wink*

Bakura: O_o

Sumiko: well people read and review (no flames please)


	2. So Confused

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or My Chemical Romance(dammit, I don't want to be sued), and, no, I do not own anything so leave me the (bleep)alone

Sumiko: I'm sorry the last one was short; I'm listening to My Chemical Romance, holy crap they rock! WELL... here's the new chapter (sorry for the long wait too ') Ya Marik is the Hikari (I hate the name Malik, that's why…no offense to ne 1 out there) and, ya, I used to be on mediaminer (or whatever its called) but then they deleted my story... :(

Chapter 2: So confused

'What the heck happened last night? Wait HOLY CRAP! Was it a dream! No, I remember the feeling...crap! I think I'm getting a hard on... It's not my fault if he looks like a girl!' Bakura yelled in his head while putting his hand over his package to check. He got up slowly from his springy mattress, and wobbled a little as he walked towards the closet. He took out baggy black cargo pants and an oversized white shirt from his suitcase, which was wedged into the closet. He quickly checked in the room if anyone was there watching him. He soon was finished and started to head down stairs.

"Maybe I should leave, the longer I'm away from that freak, the better!" he felt a lump form in his throat once he said that to himself. 'What am I thinking! I have to get going…' he thought to himself as he walked out the front door. "Hopefully I'm doing this right…" he muttered to himself as he took out the cell that Ryou gave him and scanned for Ryou's #. "Here it is…" he said as he pressed the green button twice and brought the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" a man answered the phone, it was Ryou's father. "Hello…" Bakura replied. "Who's this?" Ryou's father asked (And obviously he can't say he's Bakura, lol). "Um…Jounochi!" Bakura lied. "OH! Okay, you sound different though, do you have a cold?" Ryou's father asked. "Um…ya, can I speak to Ryou now?" Bakura sweat dropped. "Yes, Yes….RYOU! COME GET THE PHONE, IT'S JOUNOCHI!" Ryou's father yelled. Bakura could hear someone grab the phone and mutter:" I'm standing right next to you, so you don't have to yell…" . Bakura shifted his weight to his left foot and switched hands with the phone. "Hey, Jounochi!" Ryou's cheerful voice came in out of nowhere. "Hey, this is Bakura," he said, correcting Ryou quickly. "Oh, what do _you_ want, in trouble with the cops again?" Ryou sounded agitated. Bakura remembered the time he stole some liquor and got caught, he felt really stupid. "No! That's not it! Why the hell did you send me Marik? I THINK HE'S A FAG! (either that or a heavy drinker!)," he yelled at Ryou, people began to stare at him. "Just…pay back..," Ryou hummed. "For WHAT!" Bakura screamed. "For taking over my body before and hurting my friends!" Ryou yelled back. "You'd understand if you were trapped in a crappy gold ring for 3,000 years!" Bakura yelled too. "UNDERSTAND THIS!" Ryou hung up the phone. "Man, he's probably having mood swings, he's such a sissy!" Bakura mumbled, while putting the phone in his back pocket. Bakura walked off, to the park.

Bakura hung his head, wondering what he should do, as he walked into the park. Bakura began to just walk with his head hanging, until he ran into someone, knocking whoever it was to the ground. "Ow! Watch it!" a female's voice yelled at him. Bakura looked down upon the girl he had just ran into and snarled at her. She was a beautiful girl, around the age of 15; her long black hair flowed onto the pavement, making it dirty but still pretty. Her amber eyes gazed up into his in anger and hate, Bakura could sense something from this girl, something different and mysterious. He snarled at her again, and she did the same back to him. She got up, wiping the dirt from her brown skirt and pink shirt. She looked him again in the eyes as she walked past him, Bakura heard her say something like," Let's hope we won't meet again," but her lips weren't moving. Bakura shrugged it off and went on walking down the gravel path, trying to clear his mind of what happened last night, but never succeeding.

Later

Bakura couldn't stay out any longer; he had to go back to Marik's place. The moon glowed off of his porcelain pale skin as he walked through the huge city. It didn't seem like a city anymore; everyone had either already retired long ago or gone into one of the many nightclubs. 'It's like as if I'm a vampire,' Bakura joked with himself (yes, I'm dissing the Vamp stories). Bakura began to jog; it was getting colder and the wind: stronger. He finally made it back to the house; he stood in front of it, asking himself if he should go in. He walked away once and then walked back, changing his mind. "If he makes a move on me, I'll beat the crap outta him," Bakura reassured himself as he took his keys out of his pocket and put them in the doorknob. He slowly opened the door, his eyes closed tightly, he was expecting Marik to pop out of nowhere and glomp him. Bakura opened his eyes slowly, to an overly dark house. He walked in, closing the door behind him, and began to grope the walls for the light switch. He finally found it and turned it on quickly. Bakura was so tired now; he looked at his watch to find it was 3:41 A.M. He dragged his sorry ass upstairs and plopped himself onto the bed, falling asleep easily.

DREAM

Bakura was in his crazy mind again…everything was red and black. He spun himself around, looking for someone else which wasn't hard to do. He saw someone in the distance and quickly ran to whoever it was…which it turned out to be Marik. He was lying on the floor; his chest cut wide open, blood still seeping out. Bakura turned around quickly, because he heard a slight tapping noise coming towards him. It was that girl from the park, her arms and jaw covered in blood, from Marik.

End Dream

Bakura didn't even get to have 13 minutes of sleep; he awoke to someone crawling into his bed. He looked over to his right to see Marik holding onto his arm. He was drunk. "Marik, get out of my room," Bakura said coldly to Marik. Marik didn't listen; he climbed on top of Bakura slyly, bending over him to kiss him. Bakura didn't know what to do. Marik gently touched his lips to Bakura's, getting rougher slowly. Marik suddenly shoved his tongue into Bakura's mouth, exploring every inch. Bakura just laid there, his eyes were about to bulge out of their sockets. Marik smiled against Bakura's lips, satisfied with how far he got. Marik got up slowly from Bakura's lips, lingering in front of them for a little while afterwards. "MARIK! GET OFF!" Bakura yelled at him as he began to unzip his pants. Bakura freaked, and bitch slapped Marik. Marik got up quickly, holding onto his cheek. "What! You're not satisfied!" Marik screamed back. "I'm not gay, Marik! And you're drunk, now get out!" Bakura yelled at Marik again. Marik had a hurt look in his eyes as he walked out of Bakura's room, Bakura closed and locked the door after him.

End Chapter two

Sumiko: I hope you guys are happy with my stunning come back…has it been a year? Something like that, I don't remember, well, I hope you're all pleased with this chapter, I tried my best.


End file.
